Frost-free hydrants are convenient water fixtures that provide an outdoor water source and eliminate the need for long water hoses. Typically, these hydrants are connected to buried water lines at depths ranging from 5 to 8 feet below ground level to protect the hydrant from freezing. To prevent freezing, the frost-free hydrant usually has a valve assembly with a drain port for emptying water in a hydrant head and riser pipe. However, one problem is that dirt, debris, and silt can build up and compact around the critical drain port, which causes essential drainage to be impeded and eventually stopped. This leads to poor performance, a shortened hydrant life, and replacement costs. Hence, there is a need for a system that allows for proper drainage and eliminates build-up around the drain port of a frost-free hydrant. The present invention features a frost-free hydrant drainage system for prolonging the life of a frost-free hydrant by ensuring drainage of the hydrant.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.